


a spark of rebellion

by maggiewilliams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Abuse, One Shot, Short One Shot, Sort Of, extremely short one shot, it's really too short for it to have anything else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 11:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15314436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggiewilliams/pseuds/maggiewilliams
Summary: Sirius and Regulus enjoy their last evening before Sirius goes off for his first year at Hogwarts.





	a spark of rebellion

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy!

The sun was fading into the horizon as the sky turned the unmistakable colors of late August evening. There were wonderful smells from cookouts and barbecues, and it took much of Sirius's self control not to run off and find one to barge in on.

He and Regulus were enjoying their last day together, sitting on their tiny front stoop and making fun of the Muggles walking by who couldn't see or hear them. Sirius had gone with his parents to Diagon Alley at the beginning of the month, so he already had his wand (not that he needed it to do magic at this point, anyway), and he was entertaining Regulus by turning flowers into butterflies, piles of leaves into hats, and in one hilarious incident, raising one square of sidewalk at the very last moment so a Muggle woman would trip.

The two had descended into a more comfortable silence when they knew their mother wasn't watching them from the front window anymore, and they resolved to watching the clouds dance across the sunset and the fireflies begin to blink from the bushes.

"Do you think you'll be in Slytherin," Regulus asked to break the silence, "just like Mum and Dad?"

Sirius had already been thinking about this for a very long time. He knew that he was supposed to, since their whole family was in Slytherin, but that was just another reason to run the opposite way. He wanted to be like his cousin Andromeda, who married a mudblood and wears denim and leather and rides things called motorcycles through London, but he didn't want to be beat and disowned and kicked out, just like she was. Of course, he was already being beat, like the time he brought up equality at the dinner table, or the time he helped a mudblood in Diagon Alley who lost her way, or the time he yelled at his mother for disowning Andromeda and said he wanted to grow up to be just like her. He knew there were people in Slytherin who didn't end up like his parents, but there was no way in hell he was going to take a chance like that.

"No," Sirius replied, "I don't."

 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments appreciated!!


End file.
